Grand Theft Auto (Cardfight Vanguard Edition)
by CoolCaveman
Summary: This story is about Cardfight Vanguard characters living their life until the crime world.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the characters

**Grand Theft Auto (Cardfight Vanguard Edition)**

**Meet the characters**

**Aichi Sendou**

**Age: 19**

Aichi use to be a nice person and a follow the rules guy but with Kai and Ren he changed into a rough criminal who will kill and steal for a living. Now living himself he tries to change but he can't turn back now. He also hated his family in the first part but then he saw revenge is going to do nothing. He used to be shorter than everyone but now he taller than most people.

**Toshiki Kai**

**Age: 21**

Partners with Ren and Tetsu, Kai can't live without the police catching him everywhere. Kai started his crime world while dating Misaki. He hated how other boys will date Misaki and he would go with Ren and Aichi to beat up these people.

**Ren Suzugamori**

**Age: 21**

Ren was a previous store clerk at a Mucho Munches. He has been robbed over 50 times so he decided to quit the job and turn to the dark side. He decided to become a criminal to live in gangster life and he could change but decides not to.

**Misaki Tokura**

**Age: 21**

A regular girl who works at Card Capital and has a crush on Kai. She tries to tell what she thinks inside to Kai but he doesn't understand. She doesn't like how Kai changed. Even though Kai changed she will still care for him.

**Emi Sendou**

**Age: 17**

Aichi's younger sister. She hates Aichi because Aichi changed into a different person. She was a spy for her mom Shizuka. Until Aichi changed. She works with Mai and sometimes Kamui.

**Kamui Katsuragi**

**Age: 17**

Aichi's friend who helps him in his crimes and has a crush on Emi but he can't tell her. He will work with Aichi most of the time.

**Taishi Miwa**

**Age: 21**

Kai's best friend and always makes jokes even when it's not the time. He is a excellent driver and cook but he can't get no ladies. Kai will help him and in return Miwa will either help or pay him back. Miwa has a gun collection at his house and he would be mostly found in a gun range.

**Shin Nitta**

**Age: 42**

Owner of Card Capital and also owner of Gun Capital. Carrying the most expensive and dangerous guns in his shop he make a lot of money. He is really protective of Misaki that he hates seeing Misaki with boys especially Kai.

**Shizuka Sendou**

**Age: 34**

Aichi's and Emi's mother. She always wonders why Aichi comes home late and she uses Emi and Mai as spies to keep a eye on Aichi. She sometimes doesn't care what Aichi does until she knew that Aichi was a criminal.

**Tetsu Shinjou**

**Age: ?**

Works with Ren and Kai Tetsu has to face new challenges each day. He was just a trainer for new members but now he works his way around with crime. He is enemies with Kamui until Kamui saved him from a mission. Tetsu will usually stay and guard Ren's cars or weapons.

**Asaka Narumi**

**Age: 21**

Ren's girlfriend who will do anything to get Ren's attention. Unlike Misaki she doesn't care if Ren commits crime and if he does she will still give him equal respect. She is now friends with Misaki and Emi and will talk to them if the have nothing to do.

**Mai Tobita**

**Age: 17**

Mai is Emi's best friend and she helps Emi spy on Aichi. She owns couple guns which she uses during Aichi's raids. She is really good at sneaking as she is a undercover ninja.

**Akari Yotsue**

**Age: 21**

She is Misaki's best friend who comes to work at Card capital. She helped Misaki in some ways. She does have a crush on Miwa because they're always making jokes.

******Kenji Mitsusada**

******Age: 22**

He is a normal and nice man until Aichi started making fun of him. He has a crush on Yuri untit he told her. His relationship was fine with Yuri until Aichi framed him for laying another girl. After Yuri dumped him after that and he wanted to revenge on Aichi.

**Yuri Usui**

**Age: 22**

Kenji Mitsusada's ex-girlfriend after Aichi told her a lie about Kenji. She helps her brother Gai if he ever needs help. She is good friends with Emi and Misaki.

**Gai Usui**

**Age: 22**

His sister might hate Kenji but he is still friends with him. He tries to explain to Yuri that Kenji didn't do that and Aichi lied. He is also helping Kenji with his revenge plan.

******Gouki Daimonji**

******Age: ?**

He is the one who helped Kamui changed his life and now he sometimes works alongside Kamui while he his with Aichi.


	2. Chapter 2: The Heist

**Grand Theft Auto (Cardfight Vanguard Edition)**

**Chapter 2: I don't have a title**

Aichi Sendou a normal 18 year old boy who lives on his own because of his sister Emi. He hates staying with his mom or his sister because Emi is a snitch and his mom hates what Aichi does. Aichi feels it's fine to kill and harm people. He gave up cardfighting and started a new life.

Getting up of his bed, Aichi walks to the kitchen to look for something to eat. He opens the fridge and gets nothing. He also knows that he needs to go to Ren's party and he his 20 minutes late but Aichi doesn't care.

So Aichi went back up to his room and wore his tuxedo and took a pistol along with him. He went to his garage and got in his car. He backed up out of garage and almost hit Kamui. Aichi ignores Kamui and drives down to Foo Fighters headquarters.

Aichi made while Ren was waiting outside with Asaka. Aichi hands his keys to Ren and walks inside to look for Kai.

Aichi went around to look for Kai when he saw Emi with Mai and his mother. Aichi quickly ran away from their sight and went to the elevators and went to the top floor where Kai was.

Aichi got out of the elevator and sat down on a chair and saying nothing. Moments later Ren came and sat down on his chair.

"We've got a big mission to do!" Ren yelled while pulling out three files from his drawer. Ren smacked the files on his desk with an excited face.

"Where's Miwa?" Ren asked as he is looking around the room.

"Don't know." Kai said.

"Our mission is some training before the heist. We need to go to the cardfight vanguard museum and steal some prized cards. They will know us and the news and many people are going to annoy us so we need to come in from a different entrance. We need to bring dates to stall some of the people and make us look good so Aichi, good luck." Ren said.

Ren and Kai made fun of Aichi as he was leaving the room.

Aichi was a bit jealous that Kai and Ren had girlfriends and he didn't so he had a person he can go to and ask.

Aichi went back down and stayed on the lookout for Emi. He didn"t see her so he walked over to Kourin and asked her if she would go with him.

"Kourin will you go with me to the vanguard museum. Tomorrow evening?" Aichi asked in a confident voice.

Kourin wasn't sure because Aichi is a changed person but she still have feeling for him.

"Sure Aichi, i'll go with you." Kourin said.

"Thanks." Aichi said as he walked away.

Aichi saw Emi and he wanted to kill her but he ran out and bumped into Kamui.

"Hey brother!" Kamui yelled out.

Aichi didn't want to say hi to Kamui because he hates Kamui for having a crush on Emi and Aichi hates people who likes Emi.

"Can't talk." Aichi said as he was getting in his car.

He couldn't start the car because he gave his keys to Ren. So Aichi went back in to get his keys while Kamui had a idea.

It was a good idea for himself but for Aichi it wasn't. Kamui had brought Emi and his mom beside his car.

"Ren!?" Aichi yelled out while looking for Ren.

"What is it?" Ren asked Aichi.

"Where my keys?" Aichi asked in a serous voice.

"Here you go." Ren said.

"Thanks." Aichi said while leaving the building.

Then he sees it. The two people he hates the most.

Emi and Shizuka with Kamui standing beside them smiling.

Aichi thought to be nice but looking at Emi makes Aichi's blood boil.

"What the Kamui!?" Aichi said with rage.

Aichi was angry at Kamui for doing this to him.

"Hi Aichi." Emi said softly.

"Shut up! You're the two people who ruined my life now stay away from me!" Aichi yelled out to Emi and his mom while getting in his car.

Aichi started up his car and left.

Emi started crying while Kamui and Aichi's mom was making her feel better.

Aichi looked from his side view mirrors but he still kept driving. Emi looked at Aichi driving away.

Aichi decided to go to the club and hang out there and then go to the gun range. He invited Miwa to come with him so he went to his house and picked him up and went to the club.

"Where Kai?" Miwa asked.

"He's at Ren's party." Aichi said.

"Ren having a party he didn't invite me." Miwa complained.

"Did you look in your mailbox?" Aichi asked.

"I'm going to check." Miwa said as he walked to his mailbox.

"Here it is!" Miwa yelled while getting into the car.

"Stupid." Aichi said to Miwa.

Aichi drove to Ren's building and dropped Miwa off.

"Where are you going?" Miwa asked Aichi.

"I need to get something." Aichi said as he driving off.

Aichi didn't want to go back because he wanted to go to the club and he didn't want to see Emi. Ren's building was straight ahead but Aichi went to the Vanguard mall to buy Emi a gift. He type of felt bad that he made Emi cry. Even though Emi was his enemy she was still his sister. He bought Emi a Top Idol Pacifica plush for her.

Ren was standing outside waiting if Aichi will come back because he asked Miwa and he said that Aichi will come back.

Aichi drove right into the parking lot while Kamui was waiting outside for Aichi. Aichi knew that Kamui would yell at him so he still went.

"Why did you do that?" Kamui asked.

"I wasn't ready to see her but now I am."Aichi explained to Kamui.

Aichi went inside to look for Emi and apologize to her.

"Hi Emi." Aichi said.

"What do you want?" Emi said while looking away from Aichi.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry for arguing with you and I got you something to prove it. Come outside with me." Aichi said to Emi in a calm voice.

Emi followed Aichi to his car while Kamui, Mai and Shizuka looking from the door.

"What is it Aichi?" Emi asked.

"Just wait and see." Aichi said.

Aichi took out his keys and opened the trunk and he took the plastic bag out. He then took the box that the plush doll was in and he gave to Emi.

"I'm sorry." Aichi said while handing the box over to Emi.

Emi opened the box and she saw the Top Idol Pacifica plush.

"Thank you Aichi!" Emi yelled in excitement.

Then Emi hugged Aichi and Aichi hugged her back. Emi was running back inside until she saw that Aichi wasn't coming.

"Are you coming inside?" Emi asked Aichi.

"I'm coming." Aichi said.

Aichi locked his car and went back inside. Then Kamui came outside to Aichi.

"What was that?" Kamui asked

"What do you think." Aichi said while walking away.

Aichi went inside and didn't see anything to do. He saw Kai with Misaki, Ren with Asaka, and the others just talking. Then Shizuka came to Aichi and started talking to him.

"Hi Aichi." Shizuka said.

"Hi mom." Aichi said.

"Why did you argue with Emi?" Shizuka asked.

"I wasn't ready to see her." Aichi said.

As the two kept talking some people was started to leave.

"I'm going to go." Aichi said.

"Why don't you come to our house?" Shizuka said.

"I'll come after." Aichi said.

"Bye Aichi." Shizuka said.

"Bye mom." Aichi said while he was leaving.

Aichi was going to his car when he saw Miwa standing beside his car.

"Are you ready to go?" Aichi asked Miwa.

"Let's go." Miwa said as he was getting in his car.

Aichi and Miwa to the club and then they went to the gun range.

"That was short." Miwa said.

"I need to go to my mom's house and take this." Aichi said while handing Miwa a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Miwa asked.

"A paper." Aichi said while driving away.

Aichi drove to his Shizuka's house and when he went to park he saw that Kamui's car was there so Kamui might be there as well. Aichi parked his car and walked to the door. As Aichi was walking to the door he had memories when he was a nice person and when he'd lived here. Aichi looked at his room window and then he rang the doorbell.

"Hi Aichi." Emi said as she opened the door for him.

"Hi Emi." Aichi said while looking around the house.

Aichi walked to the living room with Emi and sat down on a sofa.

"Hi mom." Aichi said

"Hello Aichi." Shizuka said while smiling.

"Supp Kamui." Aichi said while he was doing their manly handshake.

"Hey brother." Kamui said.

Aichi sits around and talks to his mom and then he says he is going to get something. Instead Aichi looks around for street racers but he couldn't find any so he just buys cake and goes back to his Shizuka's house. Aichi brings the cake inside and then they have a little party. Then Aichi went to his old room and sees nothing changed so he get in his bed and sleeps. He also forgot about the heist and just kept sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3:

**Grand Theft Auto (Cardfight Vanguard Edition)**

**Chapter 3: **

Aichi was still sleeping even though his phone rang eight times. He got up and looked at his phone that Kai and Ren called six times and Kourin called twice. Aichi forgot about Kourin and he didn't want to keep her waiting. Aichi went to the closet and his clothes was not there. Aichi forgot that this is his mom's house. So Aichi went outside to his car and went back to his house and got a new suit. He brought a pistol and a knife and went to his car and went to pick up Kourin. Aichi was going to Kourin's house and he saw that she was waiting there.

"Hey Kourin." Aichi said.

"Why were you late?" Kourin asked while looking away from Aichi.

"I was at my mom's house and I slept there. I didn't hear my phone and then I didn't have a new suit to wear so I went to my house to get one." Aichi explained to Kourin.

"Let's go."Kourin said.

Aichi went to Ren's building and saw that Ren, Kai , Asaka and Misaki were already there. Aichi went to the parking lot and parked his car and went with Kourin to join them.

"We're all here let's go." Ren said.

They went to their cars and was off to the museum. They went in all together in the main hall and Ren started browsing the cars to see the good one he can take. Ren had his mind on some cars like the rare never released cars and the gold plated cars. So Ren told Kai and Aichi the plan and which cars they should steal. Ren, Kai and Aichi told Asaka, Misaki and Kourin to stay while the three guys went to steal. Kai called Miwa to make sure he was ready with the truck.

Ren brought Aichi and Kai to the garage entrance where the cars were placed and they saw every parking space with a car. So Ren showed the one he wanted and Aichi and Kai got in the car and started driving to the truck while Ren got in the last car and started in up he was about to go until Asaka came.

"What are you doing!?" Asaka asked while looking at Ren inside the car.

"What do you think." Ren said.

"You're stealing!" Asaka yelled.

"Of course not!" Ren yelled and closed the door on her.

Asaka opened the door and told Ren to get out and the were arguing until Asaka got in the car and started driving.

"What the hell!" Ren yelled and flipped the bird on Asaka.

Ren went to the main floor and pushed through the crowd of people and then he went to his car and started chasing Asaka. Ren pulled out his phone and called Kai.

"Kai! Asaka stole one of the cars and I'mm chasing after her can you guys come and help!" Ren yelled to Kai.

"I'm coming." Kai said.

Kai told Aichi and Miwa that Ren needs help and then left. Aichi and Miwa place the two cars in the truck and then Miwa drove off with the truck and Aichi went back to Kourin.

"Where were you?" Kourin asked.

"In the garage." Aichi said.

"Where Kai?" Misaki asked.

"In a chase." Aichi quickly said.

Misaki went to Aichi's car and forced Aichi to follow Kai. Aichi, Kourin and Misaki got inside the car and went looking for Kai.

Ren was still chasing Asaka until he heard a gunshot. It was aiming at his car and it was coming from Asaka's car. Ren couldn't believe that Asaka was carrying a gun with her. She shot at his car and then she shot the windshield and it injured Ren. Ren stopped the chase and went to the hospital while he called Kai.

"Yo i'm going to the hospital, she shot me." Ren told Kai then ended the call.

Kai stopped the car and went to the hospital. Then Kai called Aichi.

"I'm going to the hospital Ren's injured." Kai told Aichi.

Aichi turned around and went to the hospital.

"Why are we turning back?" Misaki asked.

"Kai's at the hospital." Aichi said.

Aichi made it to the hospital and he saw Kai in the waiting room. The three got out of Aichi's car and Misaki went running in to see Kai while Kourin and Aichi were staring at her.

Asaka made it all the way to Emi's house and parked the car in the driveway and went to the door and pressed the doorbell. Emi opened the door and let Asaka in.

"Hi Asaka." Emi said.

"Hi Emi. Can I hide this car in the garage?" Asaka asked.

"Sure you can!" Emi smiled and got the garage remote and opened the garage door and they put the car inside.

"Emi?" Asaka said.

"Yes?" Emi answered.

"Can I stay here for a bit?" She asked.

Emi ran to Shizuka and asked if Asaka can stay here.

"Of course she can!" Shizuka said.

Emi ran back to Asaka and told her that she can stay. Emi showed her to her room and then they played a match of Vanguard.

Aichi went to see how Miwa was doing and he got to Miwa he already was ready to go.

"What are you going to do?"Aichi asked Miwa.

"I'm going to Gun capital." Miwa said while walking to the shop.

Aichi decided to go to Card Capital because one he changed he left cardfighting. Aichi has left his deck in Shizuka's house so he drives there to get his deck.

Emi is playing a Vanguard fight with Asaka until they hear the doorbell ring. Emi and Asaka go to the door and Emi looked to see who was at the door.

"It's Aichi!" Emi yells out.

After Asaka heard that Aichi is here she runs to her room. Emi looks at Asaka leave and then she opened the door.

"Hi Aichi." Emi said.

"Hi Emi." Aichi said while going up to his room.

Aichi went to his room and opened the desk draw and found his royal paladin deck. Aichi stares at Blaster blade and thinks about the tournaments and how much friends he made with this card.

Aichi goes downstairs and was about to leave until Shizuka called him.

"Aichi why don't you eat something before you go." Shizuka suggested to Aichi.

"Yeah sure." Aichi answers.

Aichi goes to the kitchen and gets something to eat.

"Use a plate!" Shizuka yelled as she handed a plate to Aichi.

"Really." Aichi said as he saw a little child's plate.

"It reminds me of when you guys were little." Shizuka said.

Aichi was finished until Shizuka handed him a bowl of noodles.

"What's this?" Aichi asked.

"You need to eat more." Shizuka said to Aichi.

While Aichi was eating Emi sat beside him and was eating with Aichi. Aichi ate his noodles and put the bowl in the sink and washes his hands.

"Emi do you want to go to Card capital?" Aichi asks Emi.

"Sure I'll call Mai to come along as well." Emi said.

Emi ran upstairs and went to Asaka's room and see how she is doing. Emi opened her door and went to Asaka.

"Don't tell Aichi that I am here ok." Asaka said to Emi.

"Why?" Emi asked.

"Aichi, Ren and Kai are looking for me after I did something." Asaka said to Emi.

"Ok." Emi said and ran off tho her room.

Emi took her phone and called Mai.

"Mai do you want to come to Card capital?" Emi said to Mai.

"Sure Emi." Mai said.

Then Emi took her Bermuda Triangle deck and went downstairs to Aichi.

"I'm ready!" Emi said.

Emi went to Shizuka and told her that she is going outside. Then Shizuka told Emi for Aichi to come in the kitchen. Aichi came in the kitchen and Shizuka told Aichi.

"You're going outside with Emi right?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah, why?" Aichi asked.

"Make sure she safe." Shizuka said.

"I'll make sure Emi's safe." Aichi said.

"Good. Now give your mom a hug." Shizuka said.

"Do I have to?" Aichi said in a lazy voice.

Shizuka gives a hug to Aichi even through he didn't want one. Aichi and Emi went outside and got in the car and went to Mai's house. Aichi made it to Mai's house and she gets in the car.

"Hey Mai!" Emi yelled out.

"Hi Emi, Hi Aichi." Mai said.

She got in and sat in the back with Emi. Aichi was driving his way to Card capital and he looked at his mirror to see what Emi and Mai were doing. Aichi parked outside Card Capital and the three got out of the car and went in the shop. Emi and Mai went to the standing tables and started cardfighting. Aichi walked in and Assistacat meowed at Aichi. He forgot that Assistacat is here and walked to Shin.

"Hi Shin." Aichi said.

"Oh, Aichi it's been a long time that you came here. Some kids were waiting for you from last year." Shin said to Aichi.

Aichi didn't even know that kids wanted to play a match with him. Then Aichi's eye went to a little boy sitting alone in the corner looking at Vanguard cards. Aichi walked over to the kid and sat on a chair in front of the kid. The kid looked at Aichi and his eyes grew wide when he saw him.

"Are you the Aichi Sendou!?" The kid said.

"Yeah, why?'' Aichi said to the kid.

"I wanted to get as good and famous as you." The kid said.

"Show me your deck?" Aichi asked.

"I don't have a deck." The kid said quietly.

"Here take this and buy yourself some booster packs." Aichi said as he gave the kid twenty dollars and left.

Aichi walked to his car and got in and called Kai.

"Where are you?" Aichi asked.

"At the club with Miwa." Kai said.

"Wait for me!" Aichi yelled as he quickly turned on his car and drove to the club. One Aichi makes it he lockes his car and walks into the club. He looks for Kai and Miwa but he can't find them and he drank a shot and then found Kai and Miwa at the railing. He walked over to them and started watching the show. Aichi was talking to Miwa and Kai that he missed most of the show and he lost track of how much money he threw.

"So how's Ren?" Aichi asked.

"He's fine" Kai said.

"You should of come here before, we were in the first class lounge." Miwa told Aichi with a big smile.

"I was at Card capital with Emi and Mai." Aichi said.

After Aichi said that he forgot that Emi and Mai are still at Card capital but he didn't want to leave. Then Emi called.

"Where are you?!" Emi said in an angry voice.

"I'm with Kai and Miwa." Aichi said.

"Come here and pick us up or I'm calling mom!" Emi yelled at Aichi.

Then Aichi ended the call and kept watching the show. Then Aichi's mom called.

"Aichi, Emi told me that you left without her." Shizuka said.

"I did not I'm with Miwa and Kai." Aichi said.

"You said you'll keep Emi safe." Shizuka told Aichi.

"Fine I'll go." Aichi said.

"Who's a good Aichi." Shizuka said.

"Don't expect me to be happy" Aichi said.

Instead of going right away he stays for a until the show ends. Aichi didn't know how much money he threw so he stopped and when the show ended Aichi only had a twenty in his wallet. Since Aichi threw so much money the stripper came up to Aichi and kissed him. Aichi wasn't expecting so he bought another shot and went outside to his car.

"Man, you're lucky!" Miwa yelled.

"I need to go." Aichi said.

Aichi got in his car and thinks how much money he wasted. He brought $300 dollars and wasted $60 on Emi's doll, then 20 at the gun range, another 20 at Card capital and 200 at the club. Lucky for Aichi he keeps 100 dollars in his car. Aichi started up the car and went to pick up Emi. Aichi makes it to Emi and he sees they're not there. He looks inside Card capital but the shop is closed and he looks around for them and he can't find them. Then Aichi calls Shizuka to say he can't find them.

"Mom, I can't find Emi." Aichi said.

"Misaki was so nice to drop off Emi and Mai while you were just ignoring me and Emi." Shizuka said.

Aichi ended the call and didn't go back to their house and went back to his. When Aichi got there he just watched some anime and then slept on the couch. Then his phone rang and woke him up. He looked at his phone and saw that Ren was calling.

"Now what?" Aichi said.

"I feeling better can you pick me up?" Ren said.

"I can't ask someone else." Aichi said.

Then Aichi went back to sleep. The next day Aichi took a shower and got ready for another day. Aichi went to Ren's building and went to the meeting room. Aichi walked in and saw that Ren, Kai and Miwa were sitting on a chair around the table. Aichi pulled a chair and sat down.

"We need to find that last car because if Asaka tells anyone we stole it we'll be staring at prison bars. We also need to find Asaka so I can take my revenge." Ren said.

"Where should we go looking?" Aichi asked.

"Anywhere like Card Capital, the mall and the park." Ren said.

"So we need to take a paintball gun, body armor, black suits with black masks and sunglasses." Ren said as he walked into a room.

Kai, Aichi and Miwa got up and went inside the room where Ren was. There were many stuff like a weapon wall, a mission board, screens and change rooms.

Ren took a paintball gun from the wall and filled it with paintball rounds. Then he walked over to the black suits and took one and took a mask with sunglasses. After he walked over and took body armor and went in the change room and came out ready to go. Then the rest of them got ready and got in the gang car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grand Theft Auto (Cardfight Vanguard Edition)**

**Chapter 4:**

Aichi, Kai, Ren and Miwa got in the gang car and went to look for Asaka and capture her. The first place they went is the mall. They parked their car and wore the mask and the sunglasses and got out the the car and opened the trunk and got the paintball guns. They decided to walk until Kai had a smart idea to drive into the mall. So the four got in the car and drove right into the mall and got out of the car.

They saw people running and shot their guns so people will stop running. They looked in every shop for Asaka and they didn't find her. So they went to the food court and hid behind a tree and looked around the food court for Asaka. Then Aichi saw Kenji eating ice cream with Yuri. So Aichi thought it was funny to make a mess. So Aichi looked around if Asaka was there and he didn't see her so Aichi shot his gun at the table where Kenji is sitting and the paintball hit the cup making a ice cream mess for Kenji and Yuri. Then they escaped the mall and went to Card capital.

"Everyone on the floor!" Kai yelled as he walked in the shop.

Aichi pointed his gun at Misaki and Shin while Ren and Miwa pointed their guns at the kids. They didn't see her so they got out of the store and went to the next place. They went to the park and ran around while looking for Asaka and they still didn't find her. The next place they thought to go was Shizuka's house.

"Why there?" Aichi asked.

"We never know if she's hiding there." Ren said.

"Ok but don't shoot my family." Aichi said.

Aichi wasn't comfortable that he has to threaten Emi and his mom so he went but didn't want to point a gun at their face. So Aichi made it to Shizuka's house and Aichi knocked on the door. Emi looked to see who there and she saw four people wearing black at the door and she gets scared.

"Mom!" Emi yelled out.

"What is it Emi?" She asks.

"There's four people outside with guns." Emi says.

Shizuka walked over to the door and sees the same thing. She holds Emi and keep her safe and hides. Aichi takes the extra key under the doormat and opens the door.

The four walks into the house and looks in the living room and finds nothing except cookies which Miwa takes one. Then Ren looks in the kitchen and sees a bowl of rice and sits at the table and eats it while Kai goes in the basement and finds Emi and Shizuka hiding and he forced them up to the couch.

"Get off." Kai said while he pushed Miwa off the couch.

He made Emi and Shizuka sit and give him answers. Shizuka was holding Emi tight and said. "Don't hurt my daughter."

Emi started crying and Miwa and Kai saw that but they were not going to shoot them. They only said that to say where Asaka is.

"We won't if you give us answers." Kai said.

"How much people are living in this house?" Miwa asked.

" Three people." Emi says.

"Three people? Who's the third? Miwa asked.

"Her name is Asaka." Emi said.

"Where is she?" Kai asked.

"Upstairs." Shizuka said.

Kai and Miwa goes upstairs and looks around in the rooms and closets for anything. They make it to Asaka's room and sees her phone and clothes on the bed.

"She's here." Kai said.

Aichi walks into her room and sees Kai and Miwa are there.

"Did you find her?" Kai asks.

"She's in the bathroom." Aichi said.

Kai walks over to the bathroom door and shoots a round on the door. Asaka hears it and get scared. After she got ready and got out while she fell right into their trap. After they put he in a bag and the told Ren that they caught her.

"That was some good rice!" Ren said to Shizuka and Emi before he left.

The four put Asaka in the trunk and got away to the building. Ren opened the trunk and took her inside while Aichi, Kai and Miwa changed in their regular clothes and went to the club. Aichi made sure he kept his tens and twenties in his wallet and all his ones at in his pocket. So the three walked in and drank some shots and went to the railing and watch the show. Aichi threw a dollar every 20-30 seconds. While Kai threw 5 dollars in 2-3 minutes and Miwa started throwing like Aichi so he can't get likes. Aichi and Kai leaned over the railing and making fun of Miwa throwing so much cash.

Then Ren came and joined the three at the railing. Ren bought a shot and stood beside Kai and watched Miwa throw all that cash. Ren was talking to Kai and watching the show. Then the stripper who kissed Aichi came back to him and hugged Aichi from behind. Then she went to the back room and came outside ready to go out. Then Aichi left with her while Kai and Ren was staring at Aichi and Miwa was pissed. Miwa gave up and left to follow Aichi.

Aichi already left with her and Miwa went to Card capital. Miwa looked for an empty table and sat down with his head down. Then Kamui walked in a sat right in front of Miwa.

"What wrong with you?" Kamui asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Miwa said.

"Really is that's why you're going to cry?" Kamui said.

"You have one, Aichi has one, Kai has one and Ren has one. It makes me feel less of a man." Miwa said.

"I'm going to leave." Miwa said in a bad mood.

Kamui walked over to Misaki and asked her a question.

"Misaki, do you know anyone that is good for Miwa?" Kamui asked.

"What do you think I am?" Misaki asked.

"Your a girl so might know what girls like." Kamui said.

"As if I'm going to help." Misaki said.

"Thanks for nothing stupid." Kamui said as he walked out.

Misaki got pissed and got up and started chasing Kamui down the street. Then Kamui had a smart idea and went through the park and ran where Kai was sleeping and Kamui took a rock and when he got to Kai he jumped over him and dropped a rock right over him.

Kai got up and the first person he saw is Misaki.

"Did you wake me up?" Kai asked in a furious voice.

"I was chasing Kamui and he threw a rock at you." Misaki said to Kai.

"I'll get that little bastard later. Now since I'm up and you're here you want to go out?" Kai asked.

"Sure!" Misaki said.

Ren got in his building and asked Tetsu if he knows where Asaka went.

"She's in her room." Tetsu said.

Ren walked in anger and walked into her room with a knife in his hand.

"Where are you!" Ren yelled.

Asaka was scared so she didn't say anything. Ren walked around and then he found her.

"There you are you bitch. Time for revenge." Ren said.

Ren held his knife close to Asaka neck and said "If you do this again I'll shove this knife up your throat, understand?"

"Yes Ren." Asaka said in a scared voice.

"Now for your punishment, you'll be my maid for three weeks. Now get working!" Ren said as he threw a pair of maid's clothes at Asaka.

Ren walked away and went into his room to sleep while Asaka asked herself why she did this.

Miwa went to his house and started watching anime. He stopped watching because there was a scene where a boy and girl were holding hands. Miwa gets pissed when he see things like that. So Miwa just sat down thinking what was is in everyone that is not in him. Then Miwa heard a knock on his door. He got up from the couch and opened the door and saw Kamui. He was tired and was dripping with sweat. Miwa let him inside and Kamui fell on the couch.

"I tried to ask Misaki for help but she chased me and I ended up here." Kamui said while breathing heavily.

"Now you're going to do what?" Miwa asked.

"Where's your computer?" Kamui asked.

"Upstairs." Miwa said.

Kamui got up and walked his way up the stairs and into Miwa room and turned on the computer.

"What are we going to do." Miwa asked.

"We're going to go to a dating site and find you some girls." Kamui said.

"What's a dating site?" Miwa asked.

"No wonder you don't get girls. Now step up you account." Kamui said as he got of the chair.

Miwa sat down and started making his account while Kamui just slept on the couch. Miwa finished making his and woke Kamui up and told him that he's finished.

"Now wait until someone wants to see you." Kamui said as he got up and left the house.

Miwa thought to wait a day to see if anyone will be interested to date him.

After Aichi came back from his date and called Kamui.

"Do you want to hang out?" Aichi asked.

"Sure, meet me near Miwa's house." Kamui said.

Aichi went to Miwa's house and saw Kamui.

"What are you doing here?" Aichi asked.

"Helping Miwa with his love life." Kamui said.

"He'll never get a girl." Aichi said.

"Where we going to?" Kamui asked.

"To Emi's house." Aichi said.

When they got there they walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Emi opened it and saw Aichi and Kamui.

"Hi Aichi and Kamui." Emi said.

"Hi Emi." Aichi said as he walked pass her.

"Hi Emi." Kamui said as he kissed her.

Aichi walked over to see where his mom was and she came from Aichi's room.

"Hi Aichi." Shizuka said.

"Hi mom." Aichi said as he went to the living room.

Aichi saw some video games lying around so he picked one up and put the disc in the console and turned on the T.V and put on the headset and started playing and Aichi forgot to bring food so he went to the kitchen and took some chips and when his mom wasn't looking he took a two liter bottle of soda and went back to the living room and saw his video game was turned off and Emi and Kamui was sitting on the couch and was watching a romantic anime movie.

Aichi walked in the living room and saw that his game was off and a stupid movie was playing on the screen Aichi looked at Emi and Kamui sitting really close to each other and then Aichi picked up the box from the floor and looked at what the movie was about and saw the rating and it was a 18+ movie. Aichi didn't care so he went outside to go hang out with Kai or Ren. He called Kai but he didn't pick up his phone and Ren didn't either. So Aichi decided to go to Ren's building and see what was happening.

Aichi drove his way there and walk through the door and went to the top floor where Ren's room was. Aichi hated this place because the floor size was to big to find anyone. Aichi saw Asaka and asked her if she knows where Ren is.

"Asaka, do you know where Ren is?" Aichi asked.

"He's sleeping in his room." Asaka told Aichi.

"Bring me to him." Aichi ordered.

"Follow me." Asaka said.

Aichi looked at Asaka and saw she was wearing maid clothes and Aichi couldn't help it so he asked.

"Why are you dressed like a hooker?" Aichi asked.

"This is my punishment for shooting Ren." Asaka said softly.

"Wow some heavy punishment." Aichi said.

"Here we are." Asaka said.

Aichi opened the door and walked inside the room. Aichi walked into Ren's bedroom and woke Ren up.

"Wake up lazy ass." Aichi said.

"The fuck?" Ren said as he slept again.

Aichi went to the washroom and filled a cup with cold water and went to Ren and threw the water on him and threw the cup on his head.

"Now you're up!?" Aichi asked.

"Now what." Ren asked.

"Come on let's go outside." Aichi said.

"Not today." Ren said as he went to sleep again.

Aichi was pissed and walked out in anger and slammed the door on his way out. He saw Asaka and he wanted to get her in trouble so he lied to her.

"Asaka! Ren want to see you." Aichi said.

"Really!?" Asaka yelled out. She was excited so she ran into his room and closed the door.

Aichi laughed and exited the building and went to Miwa's house. When Aichi got to Miwa's house he knocked on the door and Miwa opened the door and let Aichi in.

"Hey Miwa." Aichi said as he looked in the fridge for a drink.

"Hey Aichi." Miwa said.

"What's this?" Aichi said as he looked at the table that was date ready.

"When I get a date, I'm prepared for dinner." Miwa said.

"That's if you get a date." Aichi said.

"How do you get girls?" Miwa asked Aichi.

"Easy. First you need you own house and a car. Since I'm famous the girls will die to date me." Aichi said.

"I don't have a car." Miwa said.

"See. That's what stops you." Aichi said.

"Let's go to Card capital." Aichi said.

Aichi and Miwa went to Card capital and Miwa was thinking how will he get a car. He thought of working at Card capital again and get money. So when they got there Miwa asked Shin if he can work here again. Shin accepted and since Misaki wasn't here he made Miwa work today.

Aichi sat down at a table and waited until someone came until Mai walked in the door.

"Hi Aichi." Mai said.

"Hi Mai." Aichi said.

"Where's Emi?" Mai asked.

"At home with Kamui." Aichi said.

"Let's go to Emi's house." Mai said.

"Sure." Aichi said.

Aichi said that so Mai would be happy but Aichi is still pissed at Emi and Kamui. So they went to Emi's house and when they made it they made it there Mai ran to the door while Aichi hesitated to walk up to the door.


End file.
